The Dilemma
by The12labors
Summary: Ryoma asks Sakuno to go to America. She reluctantly accepts but someone has the power to stop her. Tooyama visits Sakuno every week. Does he only want friendship? Find out! Sakuno X Ryoma Sakuno X fuji.
1. hearing things?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis._**

* * *

**"You did what?" Horio asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't. **

**"Is there something wrong with your ears? Maybe you should think about getting them checked." Ryoma, as dense as ever said.**

**"There's nothing wrong with my ears, is there Kachiro?" Horio cried. "And there seems to be something wrong with you."**

**"Well, in all honesty your ears are a bit too long." Kachiro said.**

**"See, I'm not the only one who notices your weird ears Horio." Ryoma said a smug smile on his face.**

**"Ugh! Enough about my ears. You proposed Ryuzaki- san?"Horio, obviously frustrated said.**

**"tch- tch. Maybe he has a hearing disorder Kachiro. He simply cannot hear the fact that I am dating Sakuno." A nonchalant Ryoma said.**

**"You're what?" Kachiro cried.**

**"Mada mada dane. Whatever this disease is, it's contagious. I'm out of here."**

**Ryoma Echizen walked away leaving the two boys to wonder whether Ryoma was dense or stupid.**

* * *

**Sakuno Ryuzaki was sitting under a sakura tree. She was attempting to read a book, but her stubborn, obnoxious boyfriend seemed to obtain a rare joy from distracting her with kissed and public displays of affection.**

**"Ryoma, don't do that! What if someone we know passes by?"**

**Sakuno tried to break away from his kiss but he was just such a damn good kisser. **

**Five minutes later after recovering from their make out session Ryoma announced that he was going to America.**

**"You're what?" Sakuno asked.**

**"Oh no, she's caught it too." Ryoma said, wondering if Horio and Kachiro have been in contact with Sakuno lately.**

**"I've caught what?" Sakuno replied.**

**Seems like he was going to have to spell it out for her, Ryoma thought. **

**He pointed to himself and said "I am". He pretended to walk and said "going". He then made the victory sign and said "to". Finally he said "A-M-E-R-I-C-A, America. Understand?' He felt pretty**

**Sakuno felt humiliated and embarrassed. Did Ryoma think that she could not understand a simple English sentence?**

**"I may not be a genius, but I'm not dumb you know. I understand a simple sentence. Don't bother talking to me until you can treat me as your equal. "**

**She rolled her eyes, mumbled something that sounded like "inconsiderate..blah blah ...bastard..blah blah.. how dare you?" and walked away.**

** Poor Ryoma stood there thinking about how girls never reacted well to concern.**

**"tch- tch. Girls." He sighed and fell asleep under the Sakura tree.**

* * *

**_a/n: It started out as a one shot but I think I will make this a multi chapter story, Reviews are most welcome. _**^_^


	2. Uh oh

**_Disclaimer: I do not own POT._**

**Sakuno was annoyed with Tomoka. Yes, she knew that Tomoka only wanted what was best for her, but seriously? Would she move all the way to America just for Ryoma?  
Yes, he had been extremely sweet with her today, walking her to school, and buying her lunch. Never mind that he had some strange fascination with her ears. So as she, Sakuno Ryuzaki was telling Tomoka in math class about how Ryoma wanted her to accompany him to America, Tomoka started crying. Sakuno wondered if there was something wrong with her best friend. Upon asking, Tomoka replied "It's just that you're leaving Sakuno, I'm going to miss you so much!" She shouted out that last part. **

**"Just because he asked me to go, doesn't mean I actually will Tomoka. I need some time to think about it. That's what I told him" shrieked.**

**"You said WHAT?" Tomoka practically shrieked.**

**"Osakada Tomoka and Sakuno Ryuzaki, I would consider it a great service, if you kept your voices down. " The teacher said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**"Sorry sir, it's just that Sakuno is moving to America."**

**"Well, you can discuss that later. For now, pay attention."**

**The rest of the class passed in silence. Nobody uttered a single syllable. The bell rang and the whole class unanimously sighed in relief. Finally they could get away from this devil of a teacher, but lady luck only favours a few and unfortunately it wasn't Sakuno's lucky day.**

**"Ryuzaki Sakuno, may I have a word with you." The teacher said.**

**Sakuno's mind immediately started thinking about all the rules she had broken recently. The teacher started lecturing her, but her mind was somewhere else. Her train of thought was cut off by the words "I'm so happy for you Sakuno; I will inform the principal right now about your departure." He then patted her head awkwardly and left, presumably to the principal's office.**

**Sakuno was mentally berating herself. How could she be so stupid to not listen to the lecture? Why was the teacher happy for her? What is he informing the principal about? Her frenzied mind was in a daze. **

**_TRING!_**

**The bell rang. Oh no, she was going to be late for class. She gathered her books and began walking to her physics class.**

**Her physics class was uneventful, which was expected as there was no troubling Tomoka or persistent Ryoma. She was making her way to her final class when "UFF!" She bumped into someone, and ironically the person she bumped into was Ryoma.**

**Kami- Sama it is not my lucky day, she thought.**

**"So, have you made your decision about America?" Ryoma asked.**

**He didn't want to lose Sakuno. Not now, they had just started dating. Not ever, in fact. He had made up his mind. If Sakuno wouldn't go to America, he wouldn't too. But he wasn't going to tell her that.**

**It would be her decision. Nothing would influence it except her love for Ryoma.**

**"No, but Tomoka has." Sakuno smirked. Suddenly everything made sense. Her teacher had gone to the principal to tell him that she was going to America, with Ryoma! Oh god. What have I done? She thought. Her grin was quickly replaced by a look of horror. She ran towards the principal's office, leaving her boyfriend and books behind.**

**"What's going on Sakuno?" Ryoma said as he ran behind her. He had never seen the girl this horrified, disgusted and well, mad. Oh shit, oh shit was all Sakuno shouted in reply. They reached the principal's office and Sakuno barged in as if it were her god given right to be there. Ryoma shuddered. It must be something really bad to make timid Sakuno act like that. His curiosity killing him, he decided to eavesdrop. He put his ear on the door and strained his ears to make out the soft whispers of his principal.**

**"I'm sorry Sakuno, but everything has been finalised. Your English teacher was very clear that you were leaving for America. In fact, being the top student that you are, I've even recommended your name to some prestigious schools and they all want you." The soft spoken principal said. Ryoma could make out that he was smiling by the way he spoke.**

**"but sir. Are you sure? I mean this is just a misunderstanding. How would obaa- chan react to it?" Sakuno said, almost questioning the principal's decision.**

**Ryoma Echizen felt chills as he thought about Ryuzaki Sumire's reaction to Sakuno going to America with a boy.**

**"You don't worry about that Sakuno. I will convince your grandmother. She is a faculty of this school ne?"**

**Sakuno sighed in defeat, paid her respects and walked out.**

**Ryoma quickly moved away from the door and started whistling casually.**

**Sakuno eyed him and said "drop the act, Ryoma. I know you were eavesdropping."**

**Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?"**

**" I could see your shadow." Sakuno said, a shadow of a smile on her face." Guess what? I'm coming to America."**

**"I know." Ryoma replied.**

**"Then why are you so down?" Sakuno said, filled with concern.**

**" We need to tell your grandmother."**

**"uh- oh."**

* * *

**_a/n: yes, sakuno is OOC. But I like it. Reviews are most welcome._**


	3. twist and turn

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pot._**

* * *

**Ryuzaki Sumire, grandmother of Ryuzaki Sakuno and coach of the Seigaku male tennis team was having a great day.**

**The day was perfect for tennis. All her regulars were here early but one. **

**"Who's not here yet?" she asked.**

**"Ochibi! Nya. What happened? Maybe he got held back in class. He does sleep an awful lot during school." Kikumaru said accompanying his words with acrobatic movements.**

**All the tennis regulars rolled their eyes at Kikumaru's hyper activeness. They were about to ask Kikumaru to calm down when they heard the familiar voice of their loved 'ochibi'.**

**"Hnn. One and a half minutes late and you people are ready to send out a search party." He said.**

**Kikumaru did a surprisingly graceful leap and hugged Ryoma. **

**"Ochibi! Your safe. I was beginning to think aliens had abducted you."Eiji said.**

**"Now now, everyone's alright. Let's get running. Twenty laps around the court; and Ryoma next time your late, you know what beverage Inui has brewed, especially for you." Tezuka said , winking.**

**So Fuji sempai is not the only one with a sadistic side, Ryoma thought.**

**The practice went smoothly, Ryuzaki Sumire thought. Maybe Ryoma could do with a little more concentration. He seemed distracted, no scared today.**

**Maybe it was because Sakuno wasn't here. Since they had started dating Sakuno hadn't missed a single day of his tennis practice, but she wasn't here today.**

**Ryuzaki Sumire was secretly glad that Ryoma and Sakuno were dating. Sakuno needed a person who could stand up for himself and Ryoma needed to master the art of humbleness. But no way would she say that to Sakuno or Ryoma. God knows what they would end up doing if she encouraged their relationship. A scene of Sakuno and Ryoma kissing entered her mind. Disgusted she quickly shifted her thoughts to the tennis captain coming her way.**

**"Coach."**

**"Yes, Tezuka."**

**"Is Ryoma acting a bit odd today?"**

**"So I'm not the only one who noticed it." The coach said.**

**"Of course not, look at his shabby shots. I think he needs to run more laps."**

**Ryuzaki Sumire's vein popped. "Running laps is not the answer to everything Tezuka!" She shouted.**

**"Hai coach, but look at him. He looks so depressed."**

**Suddenly a third figure entered. He had an innocent smile on his face but don't let that fool you. It was none other than the tensai Fuji.**

**"Talking about Ryoma behind is back are we?" He said.**

**"You don't happen to know the reason behind his mood Fuji. If you do, I demand you tell me." The angry coach said.**

**"All right, Rumour is that our boy Ryoma here is moving to America. Apparently he has been offered scholarship and sponsorship." Fuji said, enjoying the surprised reaction of Tezuka and Ryuzaki Sumire.**

**"Why that's great. Why didn't he tell us?"**

**"Because there is also a rumour that Sakuno may or may not be going to America with him."**

**Fuji's smile seemed to increase a tenfold. Although he should feel bad for telling coach this, he actually felt relief.**

**He had always been close to Sakuno. He has watched her grow from a curious child to the girl she is today. He had harboured feelings towards her for a long time, but only after news of her relationship with Ryoma spread did he realize them.**

**Looking at a furious Ryuzaki Sumire, he knew he would not be losing Sakuno anytime soon.**

* * *

**A/n: I know short chapter. Next one will be double the size. Promise.**

**I am open to both reviews and constructive criticisms.**

**Cheers!**


	4. An odd condition

**_DISCLAIMER! I do not own prince of tennis. Duh._**

* * *

**Practice as usual, didn't go as planned. Ryoma sighed. Why Sakuno's grandmother have to be the coach. **

**Ryoma Echizen was waiting in the rain for his girlfriend Sakuno. She had gone to visit Tomoka. This rain was making his mood worse. **

**His expression darkened as he remembered Ryuzaki Sumire calling out his name with such contempt.**

**"Are you going to America?" she asked.**

**Confused for a moment about how his coach knew about it, he simply nodded.**

**"Do you plan on taking Sakuno with you?" **

**Ryoma actually thought of saying no. ****_That _**** was how terrifying Ryuzaki Sumire was. But then his mind was filled with images of Sakuno and Fuji. He knew the tensai had feelings for her. That was one of the reasons he wanted to take her with him. Looked like he wasn't as dense as everyone suggested.**

**Again all Ryoma could manage was a nod.**

**"And when were you planning to tell me?"**

**Uh oh. Ryoma thought. Her nostrils flared. **

**"Right now" he muttered truthfully.**

**Raising her eyebrow Ryuzaki Sumire walked away, motioning for Ryoma to follow..**

**The fear he had for his coach was so terrifying that he didn't even realise that they had reached their destination.**

**The whole walk Ryoma had thought of what his coach was going to do to him. First he thought she was taking him to a secluded spot to murder him. Then he thought she would give him away to the aliens living in her house (Ryoma always thought Sakuno's house smelt funny). As he was thinking of what he would offer the aliens in exchange for his free return Ryuzaki Sumire stopped in front of her house.**

**"Come in Ryoma. We need to talk." She said.  
He entered, wondering if aliens would accept free tennis lessons.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by Sakuno who was evidently just about to leave.**

**"Obaa- chan, Ryoma." She nodded with respect. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**"What's wrong is that you and Ryoma seem to be going to America?" coach said.**

**"umm. We wanted to tell you."**

**That was all Sakuno could say. She was about to cry.**

**I don't know how but somehow her tears had a miraculous affect. Coach's tone softened and she actually smiled.**

**"Now now, Sakuno. I didn't say that I won't let you go. I just wish you would have told me before. There will be conditions, IF I let you go on this may I add 'insane' trip.**

**"conditions?" Ryoma asked, obviously alarmed.**

**"Do you have a hearing problem Ryoma? Now leave me alone with my granddaughter."**

**Ryoma sank deeper into his chair. It was obvious that his coach still hated him.**

**"Okay I'm leaving." He said.**

**"Wait in my room Ryoma" Sakuno added.**

**So he went to her room. It was unnerving just being there. It felt as if all his male ego and pride were being stolen by the pink wallpaper with printed hearts. Out of sheer boredom he started going through the photos lying on her bed.**

**There seemed to be an awful lot of pictures of Ryoma and to his chagrin there were quite a few of Fuji too.**

**Just as he was done looking at her pictures Sakuno called.**

**"Good new Ryoma. I can come with you to America."**

**Ryoma was momentarily astounded by her use of the words 'good news'. If his memory served him right wasn't it the same day when Sakuno hadn't wanted to come with him. Teenage hormones, Ryoma grinned. **

**"That's great but what were the conditions coach was talking about?"**

**"Ohh. She wants me to take a tennis regular with me too. She says that will be good experience for him." Sakuno said.**

**"Well, who are you going to choose?"**

**"I don't know yet. But I want Tomo- chan to come with me. Not some tennis regular."**

**Ryoma shuddered at the thought of Tomoka accompanying them but then he remembered Fuji and suddenly Tomoka didn't seem all that bad.**

**That is how he, Ryoma Echizen ended up waiting for Sakuno in the pouring rain outside Tomoka's house. After what seemed like eternity Sakunoo came running out. She looked disappointed **

**Ryoma needn't have asked. Sakuno told him right away.**

**"She's going to Kyoto during summer break."**

**That was all he needed to know.**

**Sakuno on the other hand had three weeks to decide the person accompanying her to America.**

**Ryoma could only hope she didn't pick Fuji. His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.**

**"Saa. What are Ryoma and Sakuno doing in the pouring rain?"**

* * *

**_A/N: hope you guys liked it. Reviews are most welcome ;) Try and guess the unfamiliar voice. Cookies for anyone who gets it right _****^_^**


	5. her tears

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pot._**

Fuji was devious indeed. He had followed the young couple, waited outside Sakuno's house and followed them to Tomoka's house. He had followed them close enough to understand what was going on.

It was obvious to him that Sakuno will choose a regular, and who better that the tennis genius Fuji,, himself?

But he still had to be careful. Kikumaru was a strong contender and so was Tezuka. Sakuno held a soft spot for both of them.

The bitter truth was that he, Syusuke Fuji had to win Sakuno's heart and steal her love in America or he would have to give up his fantasies of them together.

"Syusuke- kun, what are you doing here, without an umbrella that too? Come under mine or else you'll get drenched." Sakuno said as she hurried to shield her friend from the harsh raindrops.

Ryoma scowled.

"Fuji- sempai can come under mine." I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ryoma. That umbrella is much too small for both of you." Sakuno said, slightly miffed.

"B-but, Sakuno." He moaned. His girlfriend could be so insensitive at times. Grumbling he picked up the pace. Sakuno and Fuji were walking at a near- Olympic speed it seemed.

"Syusuke- kun, are you going anywhere for summer break?"

Fuji raised one eyebrow and pretended to act surprised. "Why do you ask saa- chan?"

"Aah I am going to America with Ryoma. I was wondering if you wanted to join us. Ryoma would love your company, wouldn't you Ryo?"

She then proceeded to give Ryoma a glare that he would remember for the rest of his life. Scared out of his wits, he nodded meekly.

"I'll think about it Saa- chan. Are you sure you want me to come?" Fuji said, though it killed him to utter those words.

Sakuno replied as soon as the words were out of Fuji's mouth.

"Of course Syusuke- kun." She then smiled.

She remembered how she and Fuji had met. She had just turned five and her parents were still alive. Her grandmother had gifted her a tennis racket. Back then she had no interest in tennis.

Her mother had been trying to convince her to join a tennis club. She stood in front of the club, stubborn and adamant.

Usually her tears softened everyone, and she meant EVERYONE, including her obaa- chan and mother. A small boy, who couldn't have been much older to her, came. He offered Sakuno a tissue.

Sakuno was about to accept when she saw the racket in his hands. She had already made up her mind about tennis players.

"Wipe your tears with it" The boy urged.

"I won't I won't!" Sakuno adamantly shouted.

"Why not?" asked the boy, curious.

"Because I hate tennis and tennis players."

"Do you hate your obaa- chan too?" He said.

Sakuno knew he had her there. She loved her obaa- chan. She couldn't lie, even if it was a total stranger. Her silence seemed like an invitation the boy took tissue and wiped her tears.

"You hate tennis? We'll see about that."

The boy spoke to her mother. Sakuno went to a corner and sulked.

A few minutes later Sakuno's mother informed Sakuno that she was leaving and that Fuji, she pointed to the boy would show her around. She looked expectantly at Fuji but he just motioned for her to follow him. Well aware of her even then terrible sense of direction, she followed.

He bought her ice cream and they sat by the nearby lake just talking. Apparently Fuji had shifted next door from Kyoto. That made sense Sakuno thought. How else would he know her obaa- chan's profession?

He later dropped Sakuno home and Sakuno remembered thinking that that was a good day. That was the start of their friendship. After that day Fuji had always been there for her. His tissue's wiping away her tears.

**_a/n: Yes, short I know. But I hope you guys liked it. Please R & R ._**


	6. Envy

**Ode to envy**

A shadowy creature creeping upon the walls  
Like a creeper climbing a tree  
Sucking its happiness  
And leaving it hollow and empty

* * *

Fuji was enjoying his day. Sakuno had just asked him to accompany her to America. Ryoma was going to be there too, but that's okay.  
Anyways there seemed to be trouble in paradise. Why else would Sakuno glare at Ryoma?  
" Shusuke, we're here. You seem to be lost." Sakuno grinned. Fuji rarely spaced out.  
" I was just thinking about how we met Saa-chan. Do you remember?"  
Ryoma cleared his throat. He didn't want this to become another one of their cheesy marathons. Yes, Fuji being an effeminate boy would have these talk marathons with 'Saa-chan' about anything and everything. Most of the time it was about how much they valued each other. Ryoma tried taking part in the marathon once, but there seemed to be a lot of talking involved.

* * *

It lunges, and you avoid  
The brief stabs of pain  
It's fangs brush your skin  
Can you avoid it's lunge again

* * *

His throat clearing seemed to bring Sakuno back from reminiscing. She blinked, smiled and asked them if they wanted to stay for food.  
Ryoma looked at Fuji and Fuji at Ryoma. Both expecting the other to answer the question. They continued the staring till Fuji finally said that he had some errands to run. Satisfied that Fuji would be Away from his girlfriend Ryoma too said he had to go.

* * *

The poison seeps within  
And gives you one choice  
Follow the poison  
Or your inner voice

* * *

Sakuno's smile faltered after hearing Ryoma's answer. She was kinda hoping for another make out session.  
Fuji noticed her smile falter and it crushed his heart. Taking his cue, he waved bye and walked away, just in time to see the goodbye kiss Ryoma planted on Sakuno.

"Hey, Fuji! Wait for me" Ryoma shouted.  
Fuji just motioned for him to catch up.  
Ryoma soon did. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so friendly anymore.  
"I know you like Sakuno."  
Fuji was not surprised. He of all people knew Ryoma was not as dense as his reputation suggested. In fact if there was anyone worth being called dense it was him. After all HE was the person who didn't realise his feelings, not Ryoma.  
Seeing no point in lying, he replied " yes, I do."  
"Do you think she knows?"  
" no, she doesn't."  
"Fuji, I know you like her but I like her a lot. I mean I've never felt this way before. Even the weather seems interesting with her. Please don't do anything to ruin our relationship."  
Fuji's vein popped. Maybe he was just pissed about the goodbye kiss.  
" I don't like her Ryoma, I love her. I've loved her before you , and when this relationship of yours will be over. I will make her mine and make sure she never gets hurt again. You don't even understand her."  
"Well then Fuji, the fight is on."

* * *

The poison always wins the fight  
And your envy is put to light  
You can never contain it within  
After all, Envy is the greatest sin.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's a late update, but I've been busy. I hope you guys liked this short chapter. A new one is coming very soon. Reviews are welcome ^_^ just tell me who you want sakuno with. The character with maximum votes wins. It's as simple as pie. So vote people! **


	7. an unexpected confidante

**_DISCLAIMER: I love prince of tennis. The manga and the anime. It's just so awesome. Wait, I was supposed to type something like " I do not own prince of tennis" But dammit! I just don't have the heart._**

* * *

This was the last straw. Yes, Fuji liked her but she can never have feelings for him. What's more is that Ryoma thought Sakuno didn't know. She and Fuji had been best friends for 11 years now. She knew him inside out. There was always a doubt of Fuji's feelings towards her till she started dating Ryoma.

Ryoma on the other hand is an enigma. If she knows everything about Fuji then she knows nothing about Ryoma. He continues to surprise her day after day. Unlike Fuji, he too did not know her well. He sometimes said things that upset her. They were still unknown to each other. No doubt she loved him, but if she knew everything about him would she love him , even the way she loved Fuji? Life was confusing.

"Sakuno! Wake up. Kintarou is here." Ryuzaki Sumire yelled.

Snapping out of her thoughts Sakuno got out of bed. She really did not want to deal with Tooyama Kintarou today. That boy was a bit too nosy. Every visit would be to check up on her and Ryoma's relationship. But, she had grown a soft corner for him as the days passed by and nowadays he seemed more interested in Tomoka than Ryoma.

Sakuno would have loved to play matchmaker, but something told her she needed to repair her recently chaotic love life first.

"Hey, Sakuno- chan."

"Hi, Kintarou-kun." Kintarou looked good today. He had combed his wild hair and wore that carefree smile that managed to charm so many females.

"So, How are things between you and Ryoma- kun?" He asked with earnest, curious eyes."

"They're the same, Kintarou-kun." Sakuno rolled her eyes. This boy must be really jobless to come and ask about her relationship ever week.

"So, how are things between you and Ryoma- kun?"

"Are you OK? I just answered you." A confused Sakuno said.

"Are YOU okay? You either lied to me or you didn't understand the question. I chose to believe the latter, that's why I repeated the question."

His eyes seemed to get more intense. Sakuno knew this is why she entertained him every week. Because sometimes, just sometimes she needed a real friend who didn't care about Ryoma or Fuji. She needed a friend who cared about HER.

"Everything is not OK." Sakuno said, dangerously close to tears.

"I'm here for you. Not Ryoma, not Tomoka. You."

That was all the encouragement she needed. It was as if he had unlocked her vault. All her secrets came pouring out. Her secrets, her hopes but most of all her fears. The best part was that he actually listened. He sat there giving her his utmost attention, nodding at the right places and acting shocked at the twists.

"So what do you think I should do Tooyama?" She dropped the honorific. He knew too much about her to abide by these stupid formalities now.

"You are seriously asking me that?"

After getting only a meek nod as a response Tooyama replied, "I think the three of you should sit down, have a talk and figure this mess out before anymore misunderstandings take place."

"I think you're right" Sakuno said.

"Of course I'm right. When am I wrong? Now what can you do about me and Tomoka?"

Grinning, Sakuno gave him Tomoka's number.

"Okay, Bye Sakuno. I'll call her today."

"Yes, do that. I have a few calls to make myself too."

* * *

Triing! Triinnng. Triii- "Hello, Shusuke Fuji speaking. Oh hi, Sakuno. Hmm….mhmmm. Yes, that's a promise. Don't worry I'll pack my swimming costume."

* * *

_**a/n: I hope you guys liked it. I promised a sooner update and well, I keep my promises :p **_

_**Reviews are very, very welcome. They make me happy ^_^ The positive ones that is -_-**_


	8. backstabber

**_A/N: _****This chapter took like 15 minutes.**

* * *

**_In secret joy and secret tears_**

**_This changeful life has passed away _**

**_As friendless in 18 years _**

**_As lone ,as on my natal day._**

**_ - Emily Bronte_**

This was hardly a time to be reading poetry, especially Emily Bronte. She could be so depressing at times. But those four lines! She kept reading them again and again. Reliving, relating to them in her life's much exaggerated sorrows. She was quite fascinated about how her friends would recite song lyrics like it was their Bible. She felt the same way about poetry. One line could stay stuck in her head for months and she would never get tired of it. That one line could change her perspective on life.

**_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore!_**

Great, she had now moved on to Edgar Allan Poe. Where was he? Was she going to be stood up? And he claimed to like her she thought.

"Emily Bronte? My dear friend Poe? You must be pretty depressed. Have Ryoma and I caused so much trouble to you?" The boy said.

Looking at her watch, she replied "You're late."

The boy looked guilty. Oblivious to the girl the reason of his tardiness was none other than his love towards her. He spent the night in anticipation of morning and when morning finally arrived he slept in.

"So, what did you want to talk about Sakuno? You haven't come swimming since..." He trailed off.

Sakuno remembered that day very well. After Fuji had shown her the tennis club, she wanted to share her little world of swimming with him. She was stupid that time and naive. To think that she actually kissed Fuji. After that he made it clear enough that he didn't like her and she never took him swimming again.

The boy had contradicting feelings. They were going swimming. That either meant that she would confess her undying love for him and right an old wrong or reject him and satisfy her grudge. This was going to be extremely nerve wrecking.

They walked in silence towards the old swimming club. None said a word until Fuji broke the silence. "Does Ryoma know?"

Many thoughts fleeted through Sakuno's mind at that moment; guilt for not informing her boyfriend about her whereabouts and a certain rush of doing something wrong, not that going swimming with a friend is wrong she hastily thought.

Carefully considering her answer, he replied "No."

Her answer brought a sadistic pleasure to the boy. He began to think that he might have a chance after all.

His wistful expression made Sakuno ask, "What exactly are you thinking about? You've got some crazy glint in your eyes."

"You, my dear Sakuno. Simply you." He opened his eyes, unleashing the full power of his penetrating blue gaze.

Sakuno then blushed a bright red and bid him goodbye as they went to change.

Ten minutes later she came out and noticed that Fuji was already in the pool. Keen to step into the cool refreshing water on a hot summer day she ran quickly and nearly slipped on water.

The pool water was relieving. It always seemed to comfort her. She saw Fuji attempting underwater somersaults. For a tennis genius he really wasn't very impressive underwater.

Her laughter seemed to catch his attention. Their eyes met.

Slowly he made his way towards her. "So, did you invite me simply to see me fail."

"No, not fail Fuji, miserably fail."

She then stuck her tongue out. Fuji rolled his eyes. "Be serious, Sakuno."

"Hmm, you know how I have to choose? Well, I've chosen."

Suddenly Fuji had butterflies in his stomach and he rarely had them. Not even during tennis matches. He waited for Sakuno to continue, but to his stomach's disappointment she didn't.

"Well?" He asked.

"It's you. It was always you. Since the day you wiped my tears. You've always been there for me, even if it's just behind me. I guess I just got tired of waiting, that's how Ryoma happened." She was almost in tears by now.

"Sakuno don't. You don't have to." Fuji pleaded.

Suddenly another figure spoke up.

"Oh, so I meant nothing to you? Just a tool to get Fuji jealous? "

Recognising the voice, Sakuno turned around. To her utter dismay it was none other than Ryoma.

"Ryoma don't." Fuji stepped in front of Sakuno.

"No i think he has too." A boy said. He clutched a tennis bag that read 'Tooyama Kintarou.'

* * *

**_A/N_****:Hope you guys liked it. Please review. **


	9. closure

"Tooyama?" Both Fuji and Sakuno cried out in unison.

"How do you think Ryoma knew you were here genius?" He replied with an arrogance that according to Sakuno was very unlike him.

"Not now Tooyama, we need to talk." Ryoma said.

"Let's talk then" He replied while Fuji and Sakuno were still adjusting to the shock.

"And by WE I mean me and Sakuno" Ryoma hastily added.

Sakuno gulped. Oh god, this was not how it was supposed to be she thought. With a terrified look on her face she slowly got up and fetched a towel. She had a weird habit of constantly saying "oh shit! Oh shit!" when she was in trouble. This was definitely an 'oh shit' situation.

**_RYOMA POV (point of view)_**

Was she saying the truth? Everybody kept telling him that Sakuno liked him. In all honesty he never really knew her till they started dating. True he confessed because fan confessions were starting to become annoying and dating Sakuno was the perfect way out.

She was just a pretty stranger at first but then he started noticing little things about her. The way she cared for her obaa- chan, the way her hair would sway. He would notice everything. Slowly, he realized that he had fallen for her. Why wouldn't he?

Sakuno got out of the pool, and to Ryoma's blushing cheeks, she looked fiiine.

Snap out of it! He thought. This was not the time to start thinking like Oyaji.

"So you wanna talk here?" She asked.

He was dumbfounded for a moment. Then when his slow brain registered what she said, he sombrely nodded and pointed towards a secluded shack.

They walked in an awkward silence. Hell! That was an understatement. It was that awkward. In fact to Ryoma it felt like a conversation between two exes.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked.

She looked down in shame. That was enough of a response. But he was still angry.

"Were you using me to make him jealous?" He asked, expecting her to say yes. But to his utter surprise, she seemed annoyed, almost angry.

"Do you really think that's the kind of person I am?" She shrieked through tears.

Quickly back tracking he amended "No, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it."

"No, you're right. YOU'RE the one who should be angry not me. I guess I'm just angry at myself."

"Hey." He said while lifting up her chin. "You were worth it." She smiled and he continued "So where does that leave us?"

"Where do you think?" She replied.

"I don't know what magic you cast on me but I'll always be waiting for you, if only in the shadows." It broke his heart, but she needed to know where he was at.

She kissed him. It was short and sweet, but also sad.

"I'm sorry Ryoma." She muttered.

That's when he knew why the kiss was sad. It was a goodbye kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: This was a filler chapter. I'm sorry but this so called conversation was necessary. _**

**_Please review!_**


	10. a deadly prom

**_*Time skip!* _**

**_It's been two months and now Fuji and Sakuno are in a happy relationship. Well, the same can't be said for Ryoma. After he and Sakuno broke up. He went to America, alone._**

* * *

"Hello coach Ryuzaki." Fuji Shyusuke said while entering the house.

"Oh, Fuji! You're early." She said. "Sakuno's upstairs. She'll be down any minute.

This was the day the blue- eyed boy had been waiting for. The day he took the girl he loved to prom. The last two months had gone like a dream he thought. No, almost like a dream. A certain Ryoma Echizen kept plaguing his conscience.

His thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful sight. Sakuno in a turquoise dress, her hair open and flowing and wearing the most vibrant smile ever.

She had been waiting a long time for this day too. Tomoka had taken her dress shopping the last week. She could still remember the way the two girls "ooh-ed" and "aah-ed" over this dress. She knew that this was the dress she was going to wear to senior prom. But now looking at the silent faces of Shyusuke and her obaa- chan, she had to wonder if this dress really was all that great.

"What? Is there something wrong?" She said.

Her Obaa-chan replied "Of course not dear, you look stunning."

But Sakuno was waiting for her beloved shyusuke's reaction.

Looking at Fuji's dumbfounded face, coach Ryuzaki cleared her throat. She then gave him a deadly look that forget Fuji's rational thinking, was enough to bring back the dead.

"No, something is wrong." He said.

The tension in the air grew. The coach narrowed her eyes and Sakuno's smile faltered.

"Nobody should be allowed to look as gorgeous as you." He said, grinning.

Coach Ryuzaki heaved a sigh of relief and Sakuno cheeks turned a crimson red, as they left for their high school gym.

"You had me scared for a moment." Sakuno said in the car.

"I know. You're cute when you're scared." He said.

Sakuno rolled her eyes and said "Shall we, or do you intend to spend the night in the car."

"No need to get touchy Saa."

They met Tomoka and Kachiro at the entrance. Poor Tomoka got tired of waiting for him to ask her, so she just asked him herself. Well, if not Kachiro then she probably would've asked Ryoma.

Stop it! She hissed.

Tomoka gave her a What-The- Hell look. Not knowing what to say she just replied " I really don't like this song."

Tomoka didn't seem to have bought it. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. That's when Fuji and Kachiro returned.

"Dance with me Sakuno?" Fuji asked.

"My pleas-"Sakuno was interrupted by Tomoka who said "No, she doesn't like the song."

Fuji turned to look at Tomoka. He winked and said 'She will if she's dancing with me."

Sakuno laughed and took to the dance floor. The rest of the night continued to have the surreal charm. Everything seemed perfect for both of them.

At the end of the night, it was time to announce the prom king and queen.

Their principal, a fat balding man in a two sizes too small tuxedo announced.

"This year's prom queen is Rika Akashi!" He beamed.

Both Sakuno and Fuji smiled. After all, they had voted for her.

"Now, time for the prom king. Any guesses? "He asked the horde of high school students.

There was a lot of Ryoma-ing Sakuno noted.

"Yes, you got it right. It's our very own Ryoma Echizen."

Both Sakuno and Fuji clapped but not the same way.

The crowd looked around for him, but this year's prom king was nowhere to be seen.

Just then this man, dressed in a black suit got up on stage and whispered in the principal's ear. Whatever he said must've been important, because the principal exclaimed "Coma? In the hospital. My dear god!"

The fat principal forgot to switch of the mike. (**_A/N: FACEPALM!) _**

Suddenly Sakuno's hands were cold. She turned to Fuji.

"Did he mean Ryo-"

"Yes, he did." He replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" She shrieked, unbothered that Fuji flinched at her tone.

All she could think about was Ryoma dying somewhere, alone.

* * *

**_A/N: pretty good twist eh? I don't know if I should let Ryoma live or die. Suggestions please? You can PM me, or just REVIEW!_**


	11. All's well that ends well, or is it?

He drove the car at a speed that should probably have got him arrested. There was only one hospital nearby so they didn't waste any time in figuring out Ryoma's location.

A series of questions were going through her mind.

How did it happen?

Where did it happen?

But most of all, why him? Couldn't it have been someone else?

She wasted no time when they reached the hospital. She flew out of the car faster than she could say 'oh shit'. She didn't even turn around to see if Fuji was behind her. There was one thing and only one thing on her mind: Ryoma.

She rushed towards the receptionist. To the people in the lobby, she seemed like a turquoise blur.

"Ryoma Echizen. Which room?" She said, breathing hard.

The receptionist raised one eyebrow and then pointed down the hall to the right.

His room looked like the average hospital room, with the smell and everything. She passed Rinko, Ryoma's mom on the way and saw tears in her eyes.

She expected him to be in coma, or asleep or something. But when she entered, she was surprised to see him give her a sad smile.

"Ne, Sakuno. I've ruined it for you and Fuji...again." He said.

"I'm just happy you're alive." Sakuno said, with a brave smile.

"I'm sorry Sakuno."

His breathing got harder. He started hyperventilating. Sakuno panicked and looked around for a doctor. None was in sight.

"You're beautiful." He muttered his final words.

Just then a doctor entered.

"Time of death, 1:03 AM." The doctor said.

"Miss, you should leave now."

Sakuno nodded, and made her way out. Tears were in her eyes. She made her way to the parking.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She broke down into violent sobs.

"You're the reason he died you know." A voice said. It was cold and hard and filled with malice.

Sakuno turned around to see Rinko.

"He hadn't seen you since before he went to America. So he wanted to attend the prom. He died because of a car accident. But in truth it was murder."

Her words made Sakuno feel so terrible. Like she was the real cause of his demise. Even though all Rinko was doing was blame someone.

Sakuno lived the rest of her life in guilt of being the cause of Ryoma's death. Alone.

Fuji lived the rest of in the guilt of being the cause of Ryoma's sadness. Alone.

Rinko and Nanjiro lived the rest of their lives in regret. In loneliness.

* * *

The audience, consisting of Fuji, Ryoma and Sakuno were horrified.

"And that is why you "She pointed to Ryoma, "Should not go to America with Sakuno and Fuji and leave me all alone.

"Or Sakuno said with a grin "You can come with us."

Tomoka whine "I told you I can't. My parents."

"We took care of it." Ryoma and Fuji said in chorus.

They did go to America. Sakuno and Ryoma did stay together, and surprisingly Fuji and Tomoka started dating.

All's well that ends well, ne?

* * *

**_A/N: I know the ending sucks, but it was just so sad!_**


End file.
